Before I Say Goodbye
by youweremybestfriend
Summary: Oneshot (possible two-shot.) On her wedding day, Elena gilbert is faced with the worst situation ever. And to top it all off, she's got a little girl to take care of


April 7th 2015

"Elena?" I knew it was him even before he spoke.

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I wanted to scream. How could he still make me feel this nervous? It's been almost 6 years that we've known each other and he still makes me feel weak at the knees.

"What are you doing here?" I yell, trying to hide somewhere. "Haven't you ever heard that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before her wedding?"

"Well yeah." He smirks, (I hate myself for loving that smirk.) "But we always beat the odds,right?"

"Pretty sure not this time." I smile at him. God, I love him so much. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm here to get my favorite girl." He says.

"I can't go anywhere." I say,annoyed.

"Well as heartbreaking as that is.." He says sarcastically. "I actually meant my other favorite girl."

"Oh." I say. "She's asleep on the couch."

"You let our daughter sleep on our wedding day!" He says incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

"She didn't sleep well last night." I whisper. "You can wake her up, though. She's been asleep for hours."

He walks over to the couch and taps her gently on the shoulder saying her name as I continue to try hiding behind the mirror like a desperate psychopath.

"Daisy...Daisy." He whispers. He's so good with her. I never thought I'd see the day where Damon and I would have a kid. Seeing as we're both vampires, I just figured it would never happen, but by some 1 in a billion chance it did. And I couldn't be more happy.

I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant, I had no idea how this was going to work, would the baby be a vampire? Would it be a human? How is this even happening? What would I tell Damon? HOW would I tell Damon?

But he's been my rock. He stood by me and we raised a beautiful little girl. Damon was never a fan of kids but he's grown to love Daisy more than anything in this world.

"Daddy is that you?" She whispers, rubbing at her eyes while she still lays down.

"Yeah." He says, playing with her thumbs.

Then he turns to face me. "Elena, I'm worried." He says jokingly. "I can't seem to find our little Daisy anywhere."

"Oh no." I play along. "What are we going to do?"

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm right here!" Daisy smiles, jumping on the couch.

"Oh there she is." Damon smiles.

"Did I miss da wedding?" She purses her lips.

"No honey." I blow a kiss to her. "Damon, um... It's getting really I comfy behind this mirror!"

"So come out." He urges me.

"No." I say sternly.

"Please..." He asks,like a little kid, getting down on both knees.

"Yeah mommy." Daisy says. "Pwease..."

"How can I say no to that face?" I complain, reluctantly stepping out.

"Ooh pwetty." Daisy says when she sees me.

"Wow." Damon says, staring at me like I'm a crystal on display at a museum. (And just like that, the butterflies are back.)

"You like it?" I ask.

"Like it? I love it." He says coming closer and giving me a quick kiss.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Daisy sings, running in circles around us.

"Who taught you that?" Damon asks.

"Charlie." She giggles.

"Isn't that the boy who hit his sister?" Damon asks. I'm trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"It's okay, daddy. Olivia wanted to charlie to hit her." Daisy reassures him.

"Wh-" He starts but then stops mid-way. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

"So where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Daddy's taking me for waffles before the wedding!" She squeals.

"Why don't you go put on your pretty flower girl dress?" Damon asks her.

"Okay." She chirps, as she goes to her room to get dressed.

"So, are you ready?" He winks at me.

"Ready for what?" I joke.

"Well, to be the official Mrs. Elena Salvatore of course." He says sarcastically.

"I can't wait." I smile.

"Me too." He smirks. "Although I'm more excited for tonight."

"You should be." I whisper seductively.

"And whys that?" He winks.

"You'll see." I smile. He pulls me in for a long kiss and when it's over I find myself wondering how I could ever breathe before I met Damon.

"I love you." He whispers, holding me close.

"I love you too." I say, closing the distance between us once more.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Daisy interrupts us. "Is it pwetty?" She asks twirling around.

"Oh my gosh." He says, turning to me. "Elena, I'm sorry but I have to marry this pretty girl over here."

"Oh no." I joke.

"Eww, daddy no." Daisy giggles. "You can't marry me, I'm too little."

"Oh well, I guess then I HAVE to marry your mommy." He winks at me.

"Geez, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I say sarcastically.

Suddenly, Damon's phone begins ringing. "Gimme a second." He says walking into the bedroom before answering the call, he comes out a few minutes later.

"Who was it?" I say, while I attempt to braid Daisy's hair.

"It was Alaric." He says seriously.

"What happened?" I ask, but he urges me to come to the other room. "Daisy, honey, stay here we're going to be right back."

"Okay, mommy." She obliges.

"What happened?" I say once she's out of earshot.

"Alaric and Stefan were kidnapped... I have to go get them." He says.

"On our wedding day?" I asks. I know it's selfish, but I need him to be mine.

"Im not going to leave them to die, Elena." He says obnoxiously.

"It's too dangerous... " I say, I'm trying to hold back tears. "What if something happens? You can't go on your own. Let me come with!"

"No." He says bluntly. "There's no discussion on that, you're not coming. You need to take care of Daisy. And I need to have my brothers back."

"Who's going to have your back?" I ask.

"I'll be fine,Elena." He kisses my forehead. "I won't miss our wedding, I promise. I'll be back before 7."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I warn him.

"I won't." He whispers. "I gotta go."

"Damon, wait." I say pulling him in for a kiss I pray would never end (but it did.) "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispers blowing me a kiss on his way out.

"Not possible." I whisper once he's gone.

...

It's around 4 when we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Daisy squeals.

"Don't worry, babe. It's probably the flower guy with my bouquet." I reassure her.

I walk over to the door not ready for what I see.

"Elena?" He whispers.

"Oh, Stefan, Hey." I say, adjusting my earrings as we talk. "Wheres Damon? Please tell me he didn't wear that ridiculous red tie... Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Elena!" He shouts. "Damon's not coming,"

"What? Why not?" I ask, still trying to fully process what he's just said.

"He didn't make it out." Stefan sobs.

"What are you saying? Do they have him?" I ask. "Let's go get him back."

"Elena!" He says again, grabbing a hold on both of my shoulders. "He didn't make it."

"No... No... No no no!" I break down and fall apart in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, trying to find the right words to say.

"He promised.." I sobbed. "He promised me that-"

"Mommy?" I turned to see Daisy looking at me. "What happened? Wheres daddy?"


End file.
